


Sooner or Later

by Byutsuno



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: While sleeping in on a rest day, Isach surprises Nayel with something that was coming sooner or later.





	Sooner or Later

Isach ghosted his cold fingers along the curve of Nayel’s strong jaw. He outlined his cheek bones and brushed a thumb over his styled eyebrows. His fingers danced along the bridge of his petit nose and slid back down before pushing on the plush of Nayel’s lips. 

The idol stirred and Isach pulled his hand back quickly, preparing to explain himself, but Nayel’s eyes never opened. He waited for him to sink back into the pillow subtly before he resumed his adventure. 

His hand returned to Nayel’s lips and slid down until it rested on his neck, littered with browning markings and bruises. His neck was warmer then his face. Isach's digits dipped further, stopping briefly at the collarbones that protruded beneath fair skin. He poked and counted each bruise there. Five. He tried to hide the obvious content expression he wore. His hand continued to wander until it came to rest at Nayel’s bare chest. He could feel his heartbeat with the palm of his hand. His hard, ruby eyes hesitantly flicked downwards to the soft pink nubs on Nayel's chest. He licked his suddenly dry lips. 

“Are you done?” 

Isach jumped, pulling his hand back at a speed that would make a cheetah jealous. Nayel’s eyes were closed but he was most definitely awake. Isach’s face heated up and he stammered uncontrollably. 

“I-I-I… I was just--” 

Nayel smirked, eyes still closed. He stretched his arms above his head and let them fall back down over Isach. He pulled him closer, snuggling in under his chin as if he belonged there. He shifted his legs so one was nestled between Isach's thighs. “I’m not mad...as long as you let me sleep a little more.” 

“You have to wake up at some point.” Isach pushed Nayel’s already tousled hair back. He repeated the action a few times, petting his boyfriend lovingly. 

Nayel left gentle, sleepy kisses on Isach’s neck. His eyes remained closed the entire time but he eventually located Isach’s lips and pressed into them, his fingers tangling themselves into his silk, straight hair. He nibbled at his chin, kissing his jawline. 

“Nayel?” Isach’s voice was quiet and warm, tickling Nayel’s ears and heart with each syllable. 

“Mmmyea?” 

“I think I love you.” 

Nayel’s eyes flew open. He froze in place, fingers still embedded in Isach’s hair, lips seconds from his jaw. He leaned back and searched the elder man’s face with wide, young, lavender eyes. Through all of the kisses and dates, the running from fans and the getting caught in the rain, not once had they used the word ‘love’ to express their feelings for one another. 

“I think I love you too.” The word felt heavy yet light at the same time. It tugged at the corners of Nayel’s mouth as it left his lips, leaving a warm, fuzzy feeling on his tongue and deep within his chest. It felt right.

Isach didn’t realise he was holding his breath until he sighed in relief. He laughed at his own foolish actions and playfully bumped his forehead against his boyfriend’s. He kissed his lips, then his nose, and finally the top of his head before sighing again and dragging Nayel closer into his chest. He hugged him as if he were afraid he would float away. 

“That is...good.” Isach smiled wide, thankful Nayel could not see him. He had an image to uphold! 

Nayel closed his eyes, letting the steady rhythm of Isach’s heart calm him down. “Yeah… It is.” 

After a beat of silence, Isach spoke up again. “Eventually, you will have to wake up.” 

Nayel groaned loudly and sat up, covering his face with his hands. “Why do you always have to ruin the mood?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, message me @ amphibeat.tumblr.com to request your own!


End file.
